


SWEET AND EASY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first venture into the exquisitely murky Wincest pool. Couldn't resist. </p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DON'T MOVE

"Don't move, brother." Dean moves in close, nuzzles Sam's neck. "Close your eyes, baby."

Breath quickening, pulses thrumming, Sam does as he is told.

Dean's tongue ghosts over his brother's lips and Sam shudders. "Goddamn, Sammy, your fucking mouth." He slips his tongue into Sam's mouth, gives his tongue a little flicking caress.

Sam groans, arching his back. "Dean."

Dean smiles. "Sammy, I said don't move." His voice is a low growl and a shudder runs over Sam's body. "Please," he groans helplessly. "God."

Dean smiles again, leans in, takes his brother's mouth in his.

"Nah. Just me."


	2. BEER

SUPNSUNSUPNSUPN

 

 

It took less than an hour for Sam to find him. Typical beer joint - too much smoke, too many people, music too goddamned loud - typical Dean joint.

Glowering, Sam watched as his brother leaned over the honey-blonde young woman sitting at the bar, white teeth flashing in a wide grin, green eyes teasing. His eyes darkened as Dean's strong hand cupped the girl's chin, soft lips teased her mouth, and hard, muscled body crowded in, wrapped around her.

Sam started across the room toward them, six -foot-four of pissed-off Winchester, weaving quickly in and out of the crowd, not seeing anything but the pair at the bar. Seeing the look on his face, people started to move out of his way, and by the time he reached his brother, most of the room was watching.

Honey-Blonde smiled at Sam when he joined them. Sam smiled back at her, but it wasn't a nice smile, not at all, and she turned a little pale, and looked at Dean questioningly.

Dean glanced over at him casually. "Hey, Sammy, what's up?"

Growling, Sam jerked his brother roughly away from Honey-Blonde, pulled him in close and covered his mouth with his own. He sent his tongue in - no scouting mission, a full-out invasion, assaulting, conquering, raping.

There was dead silence in the room. Sam pulled out of Dean's mouth, leaving him gasping, and looked at Honey-Blonde, who was wide-eyed and gaping incredulously.

"Piss off," Sam said succinctly.

She turned and fled, not even waiting until she was out of the bar to burst into tears, which was fine with Sam. He patted Dean's hip possessively and turned to the slack-jawed bartender.

"Beer."

))))))))))))))))))))


	3. THE TEASE

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

He could feel Sam watching, scorching hazel eyes burning a hole in his back.

Dean laughed, a shiver of excitement curling in his belly. Not understanding, the girl still laughed with him. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see," he breathed into her ear, and felt her tremble.

Excitement shuddering through him, Dean cupped her chin in his hand, kissed her gently, felt her sigh into his mouth. He thought of Sam, watching them, and knew how it would be tonight.

Sam came up behind them, a solid wall of heat, anger and arousal. The girl smiled at him, then faltered, looking uncertainly back at Dean. Elated, trying to be casual, Dean looked over at his brother, noting the flushed face, the hard line of his mouth, the fires of hell eyes - his dick gave a quick throb of anticipation.

"Hey Sammy, what's happening?"

Growling, Sam yanked him away from the girl and pulled him in tight, covered Dean's mouth with his own. Mine!

Mission accomplished, Dean hummed contentedly as Sam's tongue plunged in and laid claim, taking away the taste of the girl and replacing it with his own.

Breathing hard, Sam pulled out and glared at the blonde. "Piss off."

Listening to the clatter of her retreating heels, the sound of her sobs as the bar door closed behind her, Dean smiled lazily at Sam, the tang of his brother in his mouth, and the thought of the long night ahead filling him.

Sam settled a possessive hand on Dean's hip, fingers splaying down over the top of his ass, turned him to face the bar.

"Beer."


	4. BENEDICTION

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

It was a wonderful dream.

All sighs and groans and sucking; the warmth of someone's mouth around his dick, fingers stretching him, scratching deliciously across his prostate. Sam moaned, arched into the wet mouth, pressed greedily back down against the rough fingers, and then whined in protest when both were taken away.

A dirty chuckle brought him awake.

Groggily Sam lay still (best fucking wet dream, ever), then gasped in surprise as Dean, lying between his thighs, took Sam's dick back into his mouth.

"What the fuck - "

Humming with pleasure, Dean took Sam's dick all the way down to the root, its blunt head tickling the back of his throat. Good God, so fucking good, he thought happily. 

Screw his dad, screw hunting, screw everything - he was starting a new religion. Sammy's Sainted Dick. He was going to spend the rest of his fucking life with his mouth on his brother's beautiful prick.

Dean fucked his mouth up and down on Sam's dick, teeth scraping the sides, tongue beating an enthusiastic tattoo, the taste of his brother's exquisite tang filling his mouth.

Listening with satisfaction to Sam's hoarse groans, Dean thrust his index finger back into his brother's tight hole, followed quickly by a second finger, stroking the small cluster of sensitive nerves. Grinning fiercely as Sam writhed underneath him, he sent a third finger into the tight, wet darkness, and a fourth, pulling a hoarse choking cry out of his brother.

Growling, he pulled his mouth off of Sam's dick with a sloppy, sucking sound; spread his fingers wide inside him, twisting them, clawing, merciless. "How's that, Sammy? Does that do it for you? Come on, baby, tell me what you want!"

Eyes blind with lust and need, Sam bucked furiously up into Dean's mouth, ground back down against his punishing fingers. "Dean, Jesus, please, fuck, fuck me, I'm dying, Jesus, please, fuck me -" head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, Sam's voice trailed off into a series of choking sobs and whimpers.

His own dick throbbing furiously, absolutely fucking loving the sound of Sammy's wrecked voice, Dean pulled his fingers out and, rearing up, positioned himself at Sam's entrance. With one quick, brutal movement he thrust in, all the way in, slammed in, not stopping until his balls rested against Sam's ass.

At the assault, Sam screamed gutturally, eyes rolling back in his head, hands grasping weakly at Dean's hips, trying to pull his brother even closer. Lips peeled back from his teeth, eyes fixed on Sam's sweat-sheened face, Dean pulled almost all the way out, then roared back in again and again, a merciless, hungry rhythm, the sound of Sam's ragged gasps and pounding pulse filling him, driving him on.

His own firestorm was approaching, his balls tight and throbbing, pulling up between his legs. Grunting, supporting himself on the bed with one hand, keeping up his thrusting, pounding rhythm, he took Sam's swollen, leaking dick into his other hand and pumped it rhythmically up and down, running his nail across the slit and then into it, laughing as Sam's body convulsed at the fresh sensation.

With a desperate cry, Sam pulled Dean down, wrapping his arms and legs around him, pain and pleasure spiking as he fucked his tongue into Dean's mouth, matching the thrust of his brother's cock into his ass. Dean's hand around Sam's cock rode between their bellies, the heat and friction consuming them, sending them even closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby, come for me," Dean moaned into Sam's mouth. His thrusting pace increased, faster, harder, harder, changing up the tilt of his thrusts, hitting the prostate dead on with almost every hit, his own harsh cries mingling with Sam's. "Come on, baby, come for me, come for me, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Howling, exploding, Dean was coming, Sam right along with him, bodies pumping, clenching, grinding into each other, riding it out together, love and lust's benediction, white, ropy strings of Sam's cum streaking their colliding bellies, Dean's cock filling Sam's ass with the last of his sweet release. After an eternity, thrusts slowing, Dean collapsed onto his Sammy's chest and their mouths moved together, moaning, tongues twining, gasping, licking.

At last, his brother's dick gone soft inside him, Sam kissed Dean's forehead tenderly. 'Dean, God, love you so fucking much." 

Dean darted his tongue back into Sam's mouth, licked it out, possessed it. "Mine," he breathed hoarsely.

Sam nodded, dark, sweat-soaked hair tangling across his face, hazel eyes brimming with love and tears. "Yours."

Dean laid his forehead against Sam's, sighed. "Forever."

"Forever."


End file.
